User blog:Mochizou/Shinki
Tori is a god, and as a god she believes she should be worshipped. Except she's not worshipped, she's unknown, a long forgotten god. Tori has one wish, to be offically reocgnised as a god and she'll go to great lenghts to get there... Stray God.'episode 2.'Shinki Ash was beginning to get used to this new life. She had also begun to get used to losing her body at random times, it meant that she was constantly falling alseep, and when she left her body, it would appear to others as if she was asleep. She explained this at school as a side-effect of the accident. She was now capable of seeing the phantoms in her regular body, they were invisible to her friends and everyone else. Ash enjoyed the moments when she was out of her body, she could jump at great heights and move freely at speed. There were drawbacks to being in her phantom body. There are phantoms everywhere. Lurking in the shadows. Soaring through the sky. Resting on people's shoulders. They come in all shapes and sizes, but they are all denziens of the Far Shore, devoid of life. The only ones who can see them are young children, animals....and those like the gods inbetween the Near and Far Shore. Ash: 'Why hasn't Tori contacted me in like, forever!?! ''Ash picks up her cell and calls Tori's number '''Tori: ''(on the phone) Ah, if it isn't Miss. Ash. What can I do for ya? '''Ash: '''Don't give me that! You promised you'd make me all better! '''Tori: '''I'll get to it eventually. '''Ash: '''And how long is 'eventually'? It's been over three weeks now! '''Tori: '''There was other stuff I had to deal with first! I can't help right now! '''Ash: '''Are you really a god, Tori? ''Tori appears in front of Ash Tori: 'How rude! I'm the real deal! Could any human do this! You should treat me with wonder! '''Ash: '''If anything, you seem odd and suspicious, wearing a jersey and weird bib. '''Tori: '''You shouldn't judge people on how they look! And this is not a bib, it's a fluffy scarf! '''Ash: '''Fluffy...scarf? '''Ash: '''So how are you different from Phantoms? I mean you're invisible to most people, right? Phantoms are the same way. '''Tori: '''I'm actually ''from ''the Far Shore. I wasn't born from a person. I'm a god of war, born from a wish. If anythning, I'd say ''you're more like a Phantom now. 'Ash: '''Huh? ''Ash suddenly realises that she's left her body again 'Ash: '''NOT AGAIN! How did that happen?! '''Tori: '''Ha ha! You're a ghost! '''Ash: '''It's not a joke! '''Tori: '''But seriously, you should be careful in this form. Honestly, as a living Phantom, you really stand out. They'll come for you. They'll come to corrupt and consume your soul. And when you're possessed by a Phantom, you'll lose who you are. You won't hesitate to cross forbidden boundaries. You'll find the pleasure....of a living hell. '''Ash: '''In that case, hurry up and fix me '''Tori: '''I know! We made a contract! Y-you paid your 5 yen! A-And I intend to spend it. I'm gonna save up lots of money and build a huge shrine! ''Tori gets lost in yet another fantasy and Ash sighs 'Ash: '''So when will you help me? '''Tori: '''Soon. Besides, I have to find a new shinki '''Ash: '''What is a shinki? '''Tori: '''Shinki's are weapons for gods. With one, I can cut down anything. '''Ash: '''That explains why you're useless right now! You had one before though, right? What happened to it? '''Tori: '''Well, she qui-- I fired her!! '''Ash: '''Shinki are people? '''Tori: '''Yeah, they're spirits. '''Ash: '''Spirits.. ''Before Tori can respond, she gets a phone call and disappears. Ash sighs once she does, annoyed that she never seems to get answers. Ash decides that she'll help Tori find a shinki and sets off around town looking for one. She talks to various Phantoms asking them but they all disappear. She sees a storm of Phantoms in the center and heads to see them. Tori meanwhile continues her odd jobs for random people in an attempt to earn money. Sometimes, she questions why she, a god of war, is doing such odd jobs but she realises the rewards mean a lot. It's at this point that she receives a call from Ash '''Tori: '''Yeah, yeah. How can I help? '''Ash: ''(on the phone)'' Sorry to bother you. Ummm...I found you a Shinki actually... Tori: 'Huh? ''Tori teleports to Ash 'Tori: '''What are you on about? '''Ash: '''Well, what do you think of him? ''Ash points upwards to reveal a large Phantom 'Phantom: '''Shi...n...ki.. ''Tori looks completely scared and starts running 'Tori: '''Run for it! ''They start running as the Phantom chases them 'Tori: '''That's not a shinki! '''Ash: '''But you said Shinki's are spirits! '''Tori: '''That's just an ordinary Phantom! Isn't it obvious!? '''Ash: '''Well, yeah, at first, but you said not to judge things by how they look! '''Tori: '''You choose now to follow my teachings!? Don't try so hard! ''The Phantom closes in on them and Ash manages to avoid it. She loses her body and in her other form she's able to jump about more easily. She lures the Phantom out of Tori's way by using her tail and goes to attack the Phantom. Tori grabs her tail and swings her away, getting his arm trapped inside the Phantom as a result. She kicks the Phantom away, grabs Ash and runs. Nearby, they rest and catch their breath. Tori's hand is purple in colour from being in the Phantoms mouth 'Ash: '''Your hand, doesn't look so good. Are you ok? '''Tori: '''Fine! Don't touch me, you'll get blighted too. '''Ash: '''Blight? '''Tori: '''It's a kind of defilement. One that spreads. And unless you cleanse it, it'll stay there and eat away at you. And about your tail '''Ash: '''Huh? '''Tori: '''That ain't a tail. It's a lifeling that connects your physical and ethereal forms. If it's severed, you'll die! ''The phantom catches back up to them and they begin running again 'Tori: '''So don't be so careless. '''Ash: '''But you can't do it all by yourself '''Tori: '''That's why I've been trying to find one! My own Shink-- ''Tori spots a small spirit floating around. It's the size of a large dust mite. 'Tori: '''A boy...A kid who looks to be in his teens...A difficult age...He'll do! ''Tori makes her way towards the spirit 'Tori: '''You, with nowhere to go and nowhere to return...I grant you a place to belong. My name is Tori. Bearing a posthumous name, you shall remain here. With this name, I make thee thy servant. With this name and it's alternate, I use my life to make thee a Shinki! Thou art Kieran! As Shinki, Setsu! Come...Sekki! ''The spirit transforms into a large silver katana with the handle wrapped in bandages. Tori is able to see the boy's tragic life and all his memories. She takes a moment before attacking the Phantom with her new Shinki. Ash screams when it seems Tori has been eaten by the Phantom but Tori destroys it from the insie with her Shinki. She lands on a telephone pole before falling to the floor. From the distance, it looks like Tori is crying but Ash isn't sure. '' ''Afterwards, Tori cleanses her blight with holy water from a nearby shrine as Ash returns in her body 'Tori: '''Looks like I finally got my Shinki. It was a lucky thing we ran into an uncorrupted spirit. The blade's the perfect length too. '''Ash: '''Wow so this is a Shinki! It looks great! It's not so much a sword as it is a naked blade. '''Tori: '''Name's Kieran. Less formally, Kieri. ''The shinki begins to transform 'Ash: '''Huh? Wha..? ''The shinki takes the shape of a teenager with a youthful face, golden orange eyes and blond hair. He's slightly shorter than both Ash and Tori and is dressed only in a Yukata. There's a kanji for the name "Kieran" imprinted on his collarbone. 'Ash: '''It turned into a person! ''Kieri looks at his new form before realising that he is cold 'Tori: '''Kieri. I'm Tori, your master. I've summoned you from the Far Shore to serve as my Shinki. I permit you to serve and remain by my side longer than kin. Put this on. You've nothing to fear anymore ''Tori hands Kieri her jersey jacket. He looks at it but then turns his head in disgust 'Kieri: '''Forget that. It reeks of sweat. ''Tori is shocked. '' '''Ash: '''In that case, have mine! ''Ash takes off her scarf and hands it to Kieri who almost snatches it out of her hands and wraps it around his neck. Tori hasn't moved since Kieri rejected her jersey '''Kieri: '''It's cold. Can we go indoors somewhere? Hey. You listenin' to me? To. Be. Continued. ''Next Time: '''''Kieri adapts to his life as Tori's Shinki and Tori takes Ash and Kieri to meet a fellow god Category:Blog posts